Kankuro's Customs
by Rini-Rose
Summary: A one night stand doesn't always turn out to be just that. There's so much more possible, especially when the Seme has different views on it. Lemon. KankuroxKiba.


**Warnings: Lemon possibly, and implied smut along with actual smut! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or the pledge commercial line, I own only the situation!**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this, because it turned out how I wanted! This is dedicated to my friend Foxxie Moxxie! I know it's not your favorite pair, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Love you! **

I didn't know who this man was, and it honestly didn't matter to me. I was drunk and horny, and the only thing I could think about was the fastest possible way of getting him in me. I kissed his neck hungrily as he shoved the door to his apartment open, moaning loudly when he groped me, touching me sensually. I found myself against the wall, my neck and shoulders being ravaged, then my chest. Where had my shirt gone? Oh, right. I don't care.

He cupped me, kissing me hard, teeth clacking in the desperation to be closer and feel more. He moved back down my chest, kissing and biting. I moaned loudly, grinning as I blushed, throwing my head back in ecstasy.

Groaning, I sat up, flinching when I felt a sharp pain go up my spine. I rubbed my eyes then stretched, looking around. Well, this certainly wasn't my room. So I'm not home, that's a good start to figuring things out.

I flopped back down with a sigh, only to fly back up with a yelp after I hit something warm. Turning slowly, my breath coming in short breaths, I saw another man . . . in the bed . . . with me . . . _naked_!

"PERVERT!" _Slap_!

"OW!"

I was across the room in seconds, breathing hard as I stared at the man, eyes wide. He was sitting up, one hand behind him holding his weight up, the other rubbing his cheek. The sheet pooled around his waist, showing the beginning of his happy trail, and his hips. The only thing on him was the woven bracelet around his wrist. He ran a hand through brown locks, looking bored as he stared right back at me.

"Morning to you too sunshine." He leant back against both arms, his broad, muscled chest more exposed. There were hickeys here and there on him, and I blushed darkly when I realized I had been the one to create them. He raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?" He had a slight accent, showing he had either just moved here or was on a trip, and that made sense of why I couldn't place him. He gave me a bored look, before cracking up. "Chill, I'm kidding."

I sighed and rubbed my face with one hand.

"Your naked still you know." I squeaked, trying to cover myself, blushing furiously before grabbing a pillow that had been thrown off the bed probably last night. "Hey, I wasn't complaining!" He grinned. I put my hand over my face, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Shit." I heard rustling and looked back up to see him standing and stretching, fully exposed. I gulped, looking down south. Damn! "I had _that_ in me?" He looked over and I realized I said that out loud. I covered my mouth, eyes wide in mortification. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did." He drawled in his accent, smirking at me. "And to answer your first question, yes, this was in you." I blushed, looking away for a moment before looking at him again. He was gorgeous, almost model material. Strong jaw, beautiful teeth, strong muscles, dark brown hair, hazel eyes. His skin and face was flawless, his complexion stunning. I had definitely picked a good choice when I was drunk. And that _accent_!

"C-Can I use your shower?" I asked quietly. He nodded, motioning to the door across the room. I grabbed my clothes, moving to the door to discover an adjoining bathroom. I stepped in and turned on the hot water, testing it before stepping under the spray with a sigh of contentment as it eased the tension from pain in my lower back. I closed my eyes and borrowed his shampoo, conditioner, and body soap, cleaning myself up as I thought this out.

One, I showered, dressed, and got the hell out of here.

Two, I stay and see if I can trick him into sex I would remember fully.

Or three, I stay and get to know him, explore the options and see what our relationship turned into.

I'll go with option one.

I stepped out and noticed a fuzzy purple towel, a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and a jersey set on the counter, along with a tooth brush, a tube of tooth paste, a brush, and deodorant. I shrugged and grabbed the towel, drying off before changing and doing the usual morning routine, only in a strangers bathroom. I peeked out of the bathroom, and headed to the door of the bedroom, finding myself in a hall leading to the living room and kitchen, where something that smelt good was cooking.

I followed the scent, peeking into the kitchen to see the man cooking bacon and eggs at the stove, washed up and dressed in dark jeans and a green V-neck shirt that's sleeves ended at his elbows. He turned, nodding at the table. I went over and sat at it, watching him as he finished up, and brought two plates to the table. We ate in silence for a while, before I decided to speak up.

"Thanks for the breakfast, and the clothes." He nodded at me with a smile.

"Yup." We were silent again, eating until the food was gone. I helped him with dishes before following him to the living room, where he flopped on the couch and flipped on the TV. I sat timidly beside him, watching him. He ignored me for a while, but finally turned to me.

"What?" I shrugged, and looked down at the floor. He sighed and went back to watching the TV.

_'C'mon! Say something!'_ I goaded myself. I turned to him again.

"What's your name?"

He looked at me and smirked. "You don't remember? You only screamed it in ecstasy a billion times last night." I flushed and looked away. He was silent for a moment, studying me before smiling slightly. "Kankuro. Sabaku No Kankuro."

I looked at him and sent a fanged grin his way. " Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba!" He chuckled.

"I know Kiba." I liked the way he said my name. A _lot_! His voice sounded like . . . like . . .

"You sound like that guy from the Pledge commercial!" I blurted out, the sudden realization hitting me as I pointed at him. Then, as my brain caught up with my mouth, I flushed. "Uh . . ."

His eyebrow arched in amusement, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "'Today, Pledge shines a whole lot more then end tables!'" He laughed (boy does he have a nice laugh), then rolled his eyes. "I sound like him 'cause we have the same accent, we're from the same place." I tilted my head to the side.

"British?"

"No."

"Australian?"

"Not really." I frowned.

"Japanese?"

"Now you're just giving up."

"Your right! Now tell me! Please?"

"I'm from New Zealand." Kankuro said, standing up and flipping the TV off. He stretched. "Just moved here."

"How do you like America?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I've been in the country a week, and already gotten laid. I'm enjoying it." He grinned at me. I stood, running a hand through my hair.

"Cool. So, I'll get out of your hair now. I'll drop your clothes off after I wash them, then you won't have to see me again." I moved past him to the bedroom, entering it and grabbing my clothes, folding them.

"Why don't you want to see me again Kiba?" I turned, seeing Kankuro standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, head tilted in confusion. I finished folding my clothes and searched around for my wallet.

"Because this was a one night stand, wasn't it?" I found it and stood, dropping it on top of my clothes, before crossing my arms and facing him. "We got drunk, we fucked." I mirrored his confused head tilt. "That's all it was, right?"

Kankuro straightened, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do you normally shower at a one night stand's house?"

"No-!"

"Do you get breakfast at a one night stand's house?"

"No, I-!"

"Do you watch TV in the afternoon at a one night stand's house?"

"Well, no-!"

"Kiba, I don't know how it works in your country or with your customs, but to me, this clearly wasn't a one night stand. My customs are different." Kankuro walked towards me. "I won't let it be." He grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me into a kiss. I froze, eyes widening when his mouth connected to mine, hot, frenzied, and demanding, as it raced through my mouth, intent on permanently lacing his taste with mine.

One of his hands grasped my hip, pulling me forwards, while the other slide up the front of my shirt to play with a nipple, causing me to arch against him slightly, panting against his mouth. I tried to pull away, to say something, but when I tried he pushed me down on the bed and took that shirt off, showing me that damn chest that made my mind go blank. He reached for me, the shirt flying off to another side of the room before latching on to one of my nipples with his hot, hot mouth, his fingers dancing over my quickly overheating body, playing my body for sounds like an instrument. I moaned loudly as his hand found my member, rubbing it gently as he switched to the other nipple.

"K-Kankuro!" I whispered, burying my hands in silky brown hair, pulling his head up so I could glue my lips to his desperately as I bucked my hips up into his, grinding for the friction that drove us both crazy. He grunted softly before stepping back and relieving himself of his pants and boxers, member standing up proudly before he ridded me of the rest of my clothes. He grinded down on me, and we both moaned as we felt the pleasure build, before again he pulled away, the mischievous glint in his eye came back.

"Kiba, lay fully on the bed." He drawled. I eagerly obeyed, listening to my dick, not my head. He moved over me and laid on his side next to me, only in the opposite direction. I flushed, knowing what this meant. "Sixty-Nine . . ." He purred, leaning in to lick my dick like a lollipop. I moaned softly, throwing my embarrassment out the window and blew softly on his velvety length, before taking the head in my mouth, sucking gently on it. Kankuro moaned softly, tonguing my slit in retaliation, licking up the beads of pre-cum that streamed from the top. I took more of him into my mouth with each suck feeling him mimic my movements, before I smirked (as well as I could with my mouth preoccupied) and relaxed my throat.

Kankuro's eyes shot open in surprise as he felt more and more of his member being engulfed in the warm heat of my mouth, until his tip was at the back of the my throat. He groaned, then moaned loudly as I swallowed, ignoring my gag reflex as he came, forcing my to swallow it down. I released him, moaning as he sucked harder and harder, before I just couldn't take what his naughty tongue was doing to me and came just as hard.

He sat up panting, eyeing my predatorily as he moved up so he nose brushed mine, leaning in to kiss me passionately as he slowly spread my legs. He leaned back and admired his view, before grinning at me.

"Roll over."

"What?" I blinked at him, eyes filled with lust. "Why?"

"Just do it." I did as I was told, then gasped slightly as my hips were yanked up into the air.

"Kankuro? What are you-!" I broke off with a strangled cry of pleasure, feeling something wet sliding into my ass as my cheeks were spread. Kankuro smirked, lapping at my entrance, the tip entering every once in a while, teasingly pulling back out. "F-Fuck!" I moaned, face falling into the pillows as he rimmed me, reducing me to a pile of lusting mush. He chuckled, flipping me back over, ignoring my growl of protest.

"Now, for the main event." He wrapped my tan and slender legs around his waist, , tip aligning at my puckered hole. A flash of panic hit me suddenly. I grabbed his hips and tried to push him away.

"W-Wait! Stop!"

"Kiba, why?" Kankuro asked, running a hand through my hair and looking into my eyes.

"I-I'm not stretched!" I blushed slightly, before shaking it off.

"You are still from last time, I made sure and wetted you down just in case. But just to assure you in won't hurt . . ." He leaned over and grabbed a tube and squirted the substance I identified as lube, onto his member. "There. Ready?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Relax." Then he moved forward, breeching me slowly, filling me up as far as he could in a swift stroke. I moaned loudly, feeling a slight pain, but not enough to keep him still. I grabbed his shoulder shakily, kissing him, before ordering,

"Go! Now!" He chuckled, pulling out before pounding straight back in. I cried out, moaning various disjointed words that sounded like Kankuro's name, before suddenly I saw white, pleasure exploding through me each time he hit that spot. "Fuck! Hit that again!"

Kankuro changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting it dead on each time, pounding it mercilessly, as tears formed in my eyes and fell. It felt so good it hurt, and I wanted to cum so badly. Kankuro's long fingers gently stroked my length suddenly as he deepened his thrusts, and the heated coil in my stomach snapped as I was flung over the edge, my cum coating both our abs, a little hitting my cheek and face as I rode out my orgasm. Kankuro groaned at the erotic sight and licked it off, and with a moan of my name, came.

We stayed like that a while, him laying over me, our bodies shaking from the effects of our massive orgasms, panting hard from our exercise. Finally, he sat up slowly, kissing me. We kissed for a few minutes, the kisses languid and lasting before finally he pulled out and laid on the bed beside me. We stared up at the ceiling, and he must have noticed when I started shivering, because he moved closer and pulled me so I rested my head on his chest, covering us with the blanket.

"Definitely not a one night stand." I whispered, and he chuckled.

"No, definitely not."

"Kiba! Wonder boy's here!" I smacked my blonde friend as I passed him, moving to where Kankuro was leaning against his car, shades on, arms crossed, the picture of sexiness and cool personified.

"Hey Kankuro." I smiled, hugging my boyfriend, relishing in the kiss we shared.

"How was school?" He asked, taking his sunglasses off and placing them on the top of his head, holding me close. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Slept through half of it. You wore me out last night!"

"You should have heard him mumble in his sleep!" Naruto joined us, pulling his dark haired Teme along. "He talked all about his hot New Zealand boyfriend, whose twenty, and 'Sexy' as he put it!" I blushed and smacked him again.

"Ouch! That hurt damn it!" Naruto whined.

"Shouldn't have opened your mouth then Dumb ass!" I growled.

"Sasuke! Kiba's being mean to me!" Naruto turned to his boyfriend, who just stared back.

"Deal with it Dobe."

"TEME!"

"I'll punish him Naruto." Kankuro purred. I flushed redder, feeling little Kiba twitch in anticipation.

"Okay! Thanks Kankuro-San! Have fun!" I turned to the departing couple, not liking the aura that surrounded my boyfriend.

"Wait! Naruto, I didn't mean it! Come back!"

"Stop struggling Kiba, you know you like it!"

"Help! Someone! Rape! AHHH-! O-Ooohhhh. . . "

"There we go."

**~OWARI~**

**A/N: There you have it! Smut, Implied smut, and a Lemon! The whole shebang! Anyway, review please! Hope you liked it Foxxie Moxxie! My personal, non-requested gift to a best friend! XD Love you all! (Especially if you review!)**


End file.
